mtgfandomcom-20200223-history
Boros Legion
|mechanics= Radiance / Battalion }} The Boros Legion is the guild from the plane and city of Ravnica. Information Boros is the Red and White guild of Ravnica. '' The Boros Legion is the guild of righteous law and fierce justice. The most formidable military force on Ravnica, the Boros are efficient, self-assured, and zealous in the pursuit of their ideals. The Boros believe in passion in law; to them it is the structure by which society functions and the road map for the community's health and safety. Anything that violates the letter of the law, threatens the spirit of the law, or obstructs the enforcement of the law is considered an enemy of the Boros Legion. In effect, anyone who disagrees with the Boros is an enemy of the Boros. They are partially partnered with the Hazda vigilantes. Guild Leadership '''Guild Leader: Aurelia, the Warleader' The current guild leader is Aurelia, a ferocious archangel who ascended through the Boros ranks. After the death of Razia, founder of the Boros, and the disgrace of Feather, the previous angel guildmaster, the warleader Aurelia challenged Feather's ascendancy. Aurelia argued that a disgraced angel couldn't command authority or respect, and many agreed. Aurelia quickly shamed into silence those who didn't support her, and she soon took command of the guild. While Razia was more of a figurehead, aloof and untouchable, Aurelia is an active, forceful leader who is directly involved with her underlings. She has urged the Boros to adopt her impassioned ideals and to take action to enforce them. The Momentary Ally: Gideon, Champion of Justice Gideon Jura is a Planeswalker whose personal code of justice often gets him ensnared in planar conflicts. Champion is an appropriate title for Gideon: no matter how big the opposing army Gideon is prepared to answer the call to arms and is fully prepared to be the last one standing if it means a victory for what is just and good. Gideon had originally come to Ravnica seeking Planeswalker allies in his struggle on another world, however he has found himself momentarily associating with the Boros and protecting innocent Ravnicans who've become caught in the guilds' crossfire. He has tried to sway the current Boros guildmaster, the fervent warleader Aurelia, to temper her guild's aggression and prevent needless casualties. But as all the guilds prepare for Niv-Mizzet's endgame and the scale of violence increases, Gideon may be forced to intercede against Aurelia's interests and forge his own path. Guild Lands Sunhome, Fortress of the Legion Sunhome is the central guildhall of the Boros, acting as a fortress, barracks, and place of worship. Widely believed to be a nearly impregnable monolith, Sunhome is a symbol of the Boros Legion's strength and unity. In the past, Sunhome was the base of operations for the Wojek division of the guild, but the new guild leader Aurelia moved the Wojek to a secondary base and concentrated the strength of the Legion army at Sunhome. Guild Roles Berserkers: Berserkers are known for, of course, berserkgang (the act of "going berserk"). The Boros find the berserker's trance-like fury as something to truly be admired. A passionate state in which nothing may stop a creature, man or beast, from its sworn task. It the fight to uphold all that is order and good there are few things more prized than this. Clerics: Unlike the clerics that sit among the ranks of the Orzhov Syndicate, the clerics that populate the Boros ranks worship fiery angels of justice and light rather than the rich undead who pay for their bended knee. '''Knights: '''Knights often act as duty officers and battalion leaders of the guild. '''Soldiers: '''The soldiers of Boros are the essential core of the guild. They are the source of its strength and the main reason of its existence. It takes years to become a true Boros soldier but only victory in an armed conflict can make someone a true guild member. Also includes, but is not limited to: *Angels *Wizards Famous Agrus Kos, Wojek Veteran Tajic, Blade of the Legion Razia, Boros Archangel Aurelia, the Warleader Guild mechanic Battalion- When this creature and at least two other creatures attack, this creature has an effect (+2/+2, Trample, Lifelink, Indestructible, etc.) Example: Boros Elite- When this creature and at least two other creatures attack, it gains +2/+2 until end of turn. Radiance- An ability word that features on cards that have an effect on a target and all other cards of the same type that share a color with the target. Category:Guild Category:Ravnica